Two Minutes to Change
by ramenreignss
Summary: After her sister is slapped by Stephanie McMahon and kicked out of the arena, Nikki Bella makes an announcement that changes her and Seth's lives forever. Takes place during Raw 7/21/14. [ Established Nikki/Seth ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter One** – _The Bombshell._

It was incredible to Nikki Bella how two minutes could feel like two years as she and Emma stood in the bathroom of the _AmericanAirlines Arena_ waiting for the results of the home pregnancy test. She found it a little unimaginable how in two minutes your life could change forever.

The nausea had started about two weeks ago, but she had blamed that on the stress of her whole situation. Then the throwing up started last night, and she would have blamed that on stress, too, but then she came to the realization that she was late on her period. The weight of the world had crashed down on her and she had thrown up again.

Now here she stood, staring intensely at the off-white wall before her with Emma holding her hand comfortingly.

And God bless Emma. The blonde woman has stayed by her side since day one of everything going down the crapper. Since Brie quit. Since Nikki was put into countless unfair matches. Since Seth… well, Nikki didn't like talking about that. Emma would have loved to go out there and save Nikki from those awful Divas, but the Bella twin demanded the Aussie to stay out of it.

"_You've already got a target on your back just for being with Ambrose. Don't put anymore unneeded attention on yourself because of me. I'll be fine."_

That was what Nikki had told her dear friend, who had quickly become a sister to her. And she meant it wholeheartedly. She didn't want Emma to be a part of her mess. The girl had already gone through enough. She almost lost her job over something as petty as an arrest over a misunderstanding. She thanked god for all of those fans who stuck up for Emma and pointed out how unfair it was to fire her when other superstars had done things far worse. The Authority had no other choice but to hire Emma back so their superstars past crimes wouldn't be blown up all over the Internet.

But Nikki was in a whole different ball game now. The Internet couldn't save her from this. If that test showed positive, everything changed. The entire world would shift and nothing in her life would ever be the same again.

"Nikki?" Emma's soft Australian lilt pulled the brunette from her thoughts. "The two minutes are up. Are you ready?" She asked running a soothing hand down her friend's arm.

She didn't feel ready. It felt like a century, but she still didn't feel ready for this.

But she could only nod in response. She's hardly spoken a word since they arrived at the arena in Miami. Words were hardly important when she had a million and one thoughts running through her head.

Nikki looked down at the plastic test, her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

She wasn't all that surprised when the test showed positive. She knew. Deep down in her gut, she knew. But still she muttered, "Maybe it's a false positive."

"In all honesty, Nicole, this is the third test you've taken today and they've all been positive. I think it's safe to say that you're pregnant." Emma told her, unsure if she should be sympathetic or not. Nikki's always wanted children, but she was sure the twin didn't want it to happen _this_ way—with a man who sold out to the Authority and who she barely spoke to anymore.

Nikki sighed, not taking her eyes away from the test. "Right."

There's a moment of silence and Emma had moved her hand to rub soothing circles on Nikki's back. This was all just so insane! Then again, after Payback things have just seemed to get crazier and crazier.

And Emma hated to bring up the disaster that was Nikki's match tonight, but the question needed to be posed. "Stephanie has you scheduled for a four on one match tonight. What're you gonna do?"

Nikki frowned as she was reminded of tonight's original dilemma. There was no way she would compete tonight. Even though she was still stunned by this discovery, there was no way in hell she was risking her baby's life for a vindictive Stephanie McMahon. So, she could just go to management and let them know what was going on. But something in her clicked.

She felt like she needed to make an impression. Go out with a bang—that was the Bella Twins style!

"I'm gonna take care of some business."

* * *

Nikki felt like throwing up again as she walked down the ramp, eyeing the four women in the ring with distain. Some of those women she used to call her friends. But recent events have proven to her that you couldn't trust anyone in this business, including the people you loved most.

But as soon as she saw Brie standing in the front row, donning her new 'Fearless Nikki' shirt, she felt like crying with joy. She ran to her sister, embracing her tightly. God, how she missed her. She was glad Brie would be here for her big announcement.

Of course, Stephanie—the Billion Dollar Bitch—came out to ruin everything. That was just her style. It didn't matter. The fact remained that Stephanie would _not _be getting her way tonight. But when Stephanie actually had the audacity to slap her sister and then kick her out of the arena, something inside of Nikki snapped and she saw red and her blood ran hot with fury.

She wanted nothing more than to literally rip the smile off of that woman's face.

"Start this match! Start it right now!" Stephanie screeched in that banshee way of hers.

"Actually," Nikki spoke up in the mic she had asked the ref to get her earlier, "this match won't be taking place tonight."

Stephanie's cruel eyes landed on Nikki Bella who was standing at the bottom of the steal steps. "You don't make the calls around here, Nikki. When I tell you to get in the ring, you do it. Now get in there!"

Nikki shook her head. "No."

"No?" Stephanie laughed. "_You_ can't tell _me _no. Get in that ring _now _and do your job."

"The answer is still no, Steph." Nikki responded, unfazed. "I have an announcement to make!" She addressed the crowd, but she eyed the women in the ring for just a moment. "I, unfortunately, won't be wrestling in that ring for quite some time."

The Bella twin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Stephanie outright laughed at her. "Oh, I get it!" She said mockingly. "You're quitting. Just like your loser of a sister. I knew you would. You Bella's are quitters and losers!"

Her jaw clenched. Stephanie was making it very hard not to let loose and beat the crap out of her. "You're wrong. I'm not quitting."

"Then why is it exactly you're defying my orders and not fighting in your match right now?"

Nikki felt her stomach turn in knots. This was it. This was _the _moment. "As much as I would love to fight in another one of your ridiculously unfair matches, Stephanie," she took a deep breath, bracing herself for this bomb she was about to drop, "it'll have to wait nine months plus my maternity leave."

There's a stunning silence between the two women, but the crowd had exploded into shocked gasps, which quickly turned into 'Yes' chants. From the corner of her eye, Nikki could see even the women in the ring were shocked and looking between each other, whispering. But nothing beat Stephanie's reaction. She looked like a fish out of water, eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor.

She vaguely wondered what Seth's reaction was. She told herself that she didn't care, which was a complete lie

"Ex—excuse me?" The Billion Dollar Princess fumbled on her words.

Somehow, Nikki managed to give her boss the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

If Seth were a braver man, he would have gone out there a long time ago, thrown Nikki over his shoulder, and saved her from whatever monstrosity of a match Stephanie planned for her. He would have rescued the woman he loved like he wanted to and protected her at all costs. But still, he always only stood there in the back, watching from some monitor, as Nikki would be savagely beaten. What the hell did that say about him? A vicious voice in his head always whispered _"coward"_ mockingly. And he agreed.

He was a goddamn coward who couldn't even protect the woman he loved. Which was exactly why Nikki Bella left his sorry ass. But he knew by now that he didn't deserve her for allowing all of this to happen to her simply for a briefcase with a contract that he'd probably never use thanks to Dean Ambrose. None of that changed the fact that he still wanted her. That he still needed her. It was almost pathetic how much he emotionally and physically desired that woman.

And it was pathetic that he watched every single one of her matches, even though he knew the terrible outcome of it all. But this was the only way he could actually see her, and maybe some part of him was hoping for a damn miracle.

Tonight Seth thought he was going to witness another Nikki beat down, so he braced himself for that. He never prepared himself for what actually happened.

For a second, he hated Brie Bella for causing more trouble. Trouble that ultimately Nikki would pay for. But then Nikki was refusing to wrestle, and he was confused. What did she mean she wouldn't be 'wrestling in that ring for quite some time'?

And then he felt the Earth shift off its axis.

_I'm pregnant!_

He could feel eyes on him, gauging his reaction, but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Nikki Bella's smiling face.

_I'm pregnant! _

He felt like there was a million pounds weighing him down into the dirt.

_I'm pregnant!_

He felt… well, he felt a little lightheaded, actually. Was the room spinning? And why did he feel so sick all of a sudden?

Then Seth Rollins did the most cliché thing a man in his position could do. He fainted.

* * *

When Nikki returned backstage, she wasn't expecting any attention. She's been mostly avoided like the plague since Stephanie set her evil sights on her. So, she was surprised when she stepped passed the gorilla position and was almost bombarded with congratulations.

Naomi and Nattie brought her in to a little group hug saying how much they 'couldn't wait to have another little Bella in the world'. Summer and Layla gave her smiles and pats on the shoulder, expressing their congratulations (what was going on with those two anyway?). Even Paige came over to give her congratulations. Which caught her off guard. Sure, the girl was dating Roman now and was best friends with Emma, but Nikki wouldn't say they were particularly close. Regardless, she appreciated it.

Emma stood faithfully at her side, smiling but also very aware, as if she were waiting for someone to try and do something on Stephanie's orders. Despite how happy and bubbly she was, Nikki knew for a fact that Emma would not hesitate to bash someone's face into the wall if they tried to harm the one's she cared about.

Nikki was honestly disappointed and hurt that Seth hadn't been the first one to show up at the gorilla to confront her. Did he not want anything to do with the baby? Did he not think the baby was his? If that was the case, she'd kick that two-toned bitch where the sun don't shine, then maybe they never have to go through _this _again.

But Emma eased her concerns. "If you're wondering about Seth, he fainted after you made the announcement."

Well, sort of eased her concerns.

"Ugh, he seriously freaking fainted?" She rolled her eyes at the idea. The guy could jump off a building without flinching and be in a ladder match putting his body on the line, but he fainted at the news of becoming a father. How cliché could the guy get?

"Yeah, heard he went down like a sack of bricks." Emma confirmed pursing her lips.

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, for the love of God. I don't have time for that. I've gotta go find Brie and tell her the news. I'll see you later? Oh, and try to make sure your boyfriend doesn't have a psycho meltdown tonight."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Can't promise that one."

Nikki laughed before sprinting away towards the locker room so she could change.

**~AAAAA~**

It took Nikki a short amount of time to dress in her casual clothes and exit the arena to find her sister. She found Brie standing by her rental car, talking to someone on her cell phone. The moment Brie saw Nikki though, she immediately said goodbye to whoever was on the other line and hung up.

"Nikki!" Brie exclaimed, rushing over and throwing her arms around her sister. "Are you okay? How did the match go?" She asked, looking at her sister with big eyes filled to the brim with concern.

"There actually was no match." Nikki replied brushing some hair behind Brie's ear.

Brie tilted her head to the side, giving her a confused look. "What do you mean? Stephanie actually let you off the hook?"

"Not quite." Nikki smiled. "Oh, Brizee, you missed a bombshell after you left the building."

Brie took hold of Nikki's hands, squeezing them in anticipation. "Well, don't leave me hanging, Nicole. Tell me what happened."

Nikki bowed her head, her hair falling over her face and hiding her growing smile. "Well, Steph tried to force me into the match, but what I had to say stopped her."

"Nikkiiii, you're killing me." Brie whined, getting impatient. "What did you have to say to her?"

She looked back up at Brie. Oh, how she wished her sister could have been there to see the look on Stephanie's face. "I told her that I'm pregnant."

Brie went silent as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Nikki almost laughed because it was funny how Brie's expression resembled Stephanie's earlier one. Of course saying that to Brie would only cause a mini argument.

"Y—you're having a baby?" Brie questioned in astonishment.

"That's usually what being pregnant means, Brianna." Nikki responded sarcastically, but with a pleasant smile.

Brie was at a loss for words. Her sister's pregnant. And she announced it on national television. And _she _missed it. Though, know how Brie was she probably would have jump over the barricade to hug her sister and therefore get arrested.

"Are you… are you okay?" She asked. It was a cover up question, the real question being _are you okay with it being Seth's and what was to come? _

Nikki looked away trying not to let her smile falter. This day has been so crazy for her and Seth was sort of on the back of her mind. She was more concerned with the fact that she was going to be a mother and having to deal with Stephanie McMahon. But now that everything was out there and she had a moment to stop and truly think about Seth. She had no idea what was going to happen between her and her ex-boyfriend. All she knew was that she was having a baby and she's going to be a mother, and that was her main priority now.

So, she finally nodded at her sister. "I'm okay. Really… I am. If I'm going to do this on my own, being a mother is going to be my main priority. I'm going to make sure my baby has everything. My baby is going to be the happiest freaking baby on the planet! I can do this on my own. I'm fearless."

It would suck doing this without Seth, though. Not just for the fact that she missed him like crazy, but also for the fact that their child would grow up with an absent father. She knew that feeling, and she didn't want her child to go through that, but if they had to then she promised she would show them extra love for that absence in their life.

Brie brought her sister's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckle quickly. "But you won't be on your own. You'll have me. And Daniel. And I'm pretty sure Roman, too. You've become such a sister to him. Not so sure about Ambrose, but you'll have Emma and he sorta comes with her." She said, hoping to cheer Nikki up, and it worked.

Nikki laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure babies scare the crap out of Ambrose, but if Emma's around, he'll be there too." She agreed amused, thinking on how Dean often resembled an obsessed puppy when it came to the Aussie.

"You're not alone in this." Brie stated, bringing Nikki in for another hug. "I promise you that, Nicole."

She smiled latching on to her sister. "Thanks, Brie." She gave her sister a squeeze before pulling back but still keeping her hands on Brie's shoulders. "Now how about we get out of here? We can call mom so she can yell at me for announcing I'm pregnant on national television."

Brie smirked, suddenly looking very proud of herself. "That can wait. I have a little something planned for the Billion Dollar Princess."

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I just needed to get it out! This story will be multi-chaptered, but I don't plan on it being a long story. But... yeah. SETH/NIKKI BABY! YASS!**

**Next chapter will have Nikki/Seth confrontation.**

****EDIT: **Okay, so I needed to fix something here. This story is no longer a companion piece to '_Hope It Was Worth It_', because mathematically, Nikki would be about two months pregnant in this story and clearly that just doesn't work with how this story is panning out. So, how it's going to be from now on, is that after Seth's betrayal they continue with their relationship, trying to work it out, but it the end it doesn't, so eventually Nikki leaves Seth. I'm going to work that whole angle into the story.

_**Reviews are my life source!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two** – _What Do We Do Now?_

When Seth finally came to, reality crashed down on him full force but he managed not to faint this time. That was going to be the talk of the locker room for a while, but he hardly cared. Nikki was pregnant. He was going to be a father. _They _were going to be parents.

What the hell were they going to do now?

Sitting there with two medics surrounding him and asking him stupid questions wasn't going to get him any answers, that was for sure. He needed to go find Nikki and figure out what the hell was going on.

He pushed passed the two medics, stumbling to his feet. They tried stopping him but he growled at them that he all right. He didn't have time for this! He needed to get to Nikki.

But a large hand lay flat out on his chest, stopping him from his mission. He glared up into the hard hazel eyes of his boss, Triple H. "I'd suggest you get your hand off of me."

Triple H raised a brow, surprised that his newest lackey was giving him an attitude. "And I suggest you tell your girlfriend to not air out your dirty laundry on _my _show."

"A little too late for that, don't you think, Hunter?" Seth replied through clenched teeth. This was hardly good for his future, talking to the boss like this. But he just found out he was going to become a father via television, and the mother didn't even bother telling him to his face first. His mood was beyond sour at this point.

"Watch it, Rollins, and remember that _I'm _the one who got you this far in this company. I brought you up and I can just as easily bring you down. And you don't have your '_brothers' _to protect you anymore." The bigger man threatened coldly. "Do I make myself clear?"

It took everything in Seth's power to remain calm and not blow up on this man he's been kissing ass to for months now. Tension was bound to arise—there were too many egos clashing—and he had always known that. But this man was standing in his way to get to Nikki, and every fiber in his body was screaming at him to shove Triple H out of his way. The logical part of his mind reasoned that would only cause more problems. He was about to become a father; it was best that he keep his job.

"Crystal clear, boss." Seth seethed, staring Triple H down and waiting impatiently for the man to get out of his way.

Triple H gave him one more glare before removing his hand from Seth's chest. "Good." His features stayed hard but his posture visibly relaxed. "Now go take care of your business." He stepped out of the way, stomping off down the hall.

Seth didn't waste any time to head out in the opposite direction towards the Divas locker room. In his eagerness to see Nikki, he almost busted the door open, but he managed to stop himself. He didn't need the entire Diva's roster beating his ass (he suffered enough embarrassment with the whole fainting thing). So, he knocked a little too hard on the door.

It was Naomi who answered. And if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under right now. "Can I help you?"

Seth blinked once and fumbled a bit for words. "Uh… I came to see Nikki."

Naomi gave him a long hard stare that sent a chill down his spine before she finally answered, "Nikki left."

He was taken aback. "She left?"

Why would she leave without seeing him, without talking to him about _their _dilemma? Did she not want him a part of the baby's life or something? There was a terrible twist in the pit of his stomach at the very thought of being forced out of his child's life. And he would fight that tooth and nail if he had to.

As if reading his thoughts, Naomi spoke up. "She went to go check on Brie. Plus, she was probably tired after that bomb she just dropped." She tilted her head to the side, watching Seth carefully. This man was on a lot of people's shit list, being dubbed the traitor and the sell out. Now he could be known as the father of Nikki Bella's unborn child. Funny how things worked out. "Knowing Nikki, she probably sent you a text and is probably waiting for you at the hotel."

Seth nodded slowly, finding that to be reasonable and something Nikki would do. "Okay. Thank you."

He moved to walk away, but Naomi grabbed his arm roughly and turned him back towards her. She glared viciously at him. "Nikki's gone through a lot of shit these past few months and you're mostly to blame for it." She told him harshly. "Hurt her again, and you'll have a hell storm of people gunning for your ass, including me." She promised him letting go of his arm.

Seth didn't doubt her for a second.

* * *

Naomi had been right, Nikki had sent him a text with her room number. He left the arena shortly after Stephanie McMahon was arrested on national television. And though he was supposed to be on that woman's side, he took great pleasure in witnessing that thing of beauty. After everything Stephanie put Nikki through despite the fact that they were still dating when she began that crap; this was all well deserved.

He made a mental note to give Brie props for that one. If she ever spoke to him again, that was.

Seth nearly sped to the hotel in his rental car. He was so damn eager to see Nikki and just be near her that traffic laws had no meaning to him. He missed her so much it was sad. But this wasn't just about being around Nikki. This was about their future. About their child.

As he walked towards her room, Seth began to feel a bit lightheaded again. "Get yourself together, Rollins. She's having a baby, not a fucking funeral." He hissed to himself. He couldn't go to Nikki if he was just going to faint in front of her. He doubted she'd take him seriously then.

He only knocked on the door twice before it opened revealing Nikki dressed in her new t-shirt and a pair of casual jeans. And even in such simple wardrobe, she looked absolutely stunning to him.

"Took you long enough, Seth." She admonished, stepping aside to allow him into the room. He did so and she closed the door, turning to him with a suddenly sour expression. "I can't believe you wore an Authority shirt here."

He looked down at said shirt. He had completely forgotten he was wearing it. In his defense, he had other things on his mind. "I can't believe you announced on national television that we're having a baby." He retorted returning his attention to her

Nikki pursed her lips. "Touché." She responded, her bare feet trailing on the carpeted floor as she moved around Seth and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him expectantly. "So, let's talk about it."

Seth eyed her skeptically. He didn't understand how she could be so calm about this. They were having a baby and she was acting as if this were the most casual thing in the world! He had a million questions; he didn't even know where to begin. "How long have you known?"

"I literally found out just this afternoon." She answered without hesitation.

"Why didn't you come tell me first then? Why did you have to announce it to the world first?" Seth's voice rose a bit with his frustration over the situation.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I wish I could give you a better answer other than I wanted to go out with a bang. Besides, finding you without the Authority flanking your sides is a hard feat these days."

"Nicole, that's hardy excusable. I deserved to be the first to know that I'm going to be a father. I shouldn't have to find out when the rest of the world does." Seth reasoned with her. He didn't see any fairness in the fact that he wasn't the first to know. This wasn't just about _Nikki_. This was about him, too. This whole thing involved the both of them. Did she not get that?

She looked down at her feet, rubbing them gently on the carpet. Looking back on it now, she could see how insensitive that was on her part. She didn't regret what she did, but maybe she should have attempted telling Seth first. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. "You're right." She admitted, looking up at him with doe eyes and Seth felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Just one look like that and he was a goner; he'd give her anything she wanted. "I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his two-toned hair. He took a chance to sit next to her on the bed. When she didn't move or yell at him to get off, he found that to be a good sign. "What're we going to do?"

Nikki played with the hem of her shirt. "Well, _I _plan on going home and preparing everything for the baby."

He watched her play with the bottom of her shirt and he wanted nothing more than to take her hands into his and hold them. He just wanted to touch her. "What about us?"

Her eyes slid shut and she bit the inside of her cheek. She wished he wouldn't do this. Wasn't it hard enough with everything going on? "What about us, Seth?" She asked sounding exhausted. "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean it's a chance for us to get back together."

Seth felt like his heart shattered all over again. Their break up had been devastating for him, but this somehow felt worse. "So… do you not want me in the baby's life or something?"

"I never said that." Nikki told him quickly, finally looking over to him. "I don't want our baby to grow up without their father—without you. I want you to be apart of their life, and it's up to you in the end if you are or not. But… but I just don't think we have to be together in order for you to be in their life. I don't think you and me can be in a relationship anymore. We tried and it didn't work out, remember?"

Seth swallowed thickly. He was glad that Nikki wanted him in their baby's life, but it killed him all over again that she still didn't want to be with him. It was the night of Money In the Bank when Nikki finally left him. There was always a part of him sort of waiting for it to happen, but a bigger part of him hoped that it wouldn't happen. But according to Nikki she "just couldn't take this fucking hell anymore". Maybe for a minute he did selfishly think the baby was a chance for them to get back together. A fool's hope, really. Nikki wasn't going to forget everything he's done just because a baby was involved now.

But he didn't want to let go of what they had so easily. He couldn't.

"We can't… we can't try and work it out again? Like _really_ try?" He asked in a soft desperate voice. And he was so desperate. So pathetically desperate to be with this woman again. There was no one else for him. If he could imagine the perfect woman, she wouldn't even hold a candle to Nikki Bella.

Nikki hated him right now. He looked and sounded so damn innocent. Like a kid asking his mother if he could have a second cookie. This man just didn't know how to play fair with her heart. "Seth…" And looking at him was a mistake, because his expression resembled a helpless puppy. So much filling up his eyes. Oh, how she hated him! "I'll think about it." She finally relented.

It wasn't much, but it was something and Seth would gladly take it. His face melted into a relieved expression and Nikki shook her head, chuckling softly.

"You play a dirty game, Rollins." She told him. "You know I can't resist that stupid puppy dog look you give."

Seth smiled charmingly at her. "I know. I'd apologize, but I'm not really sorry for it."

"Of course you're not. Why would you be?" She asked sarcastically. The day's events suddenly got to her, and she yawned. She had obviously waited for Seth before going to sleep. "Well, it's been a long day and tomorrow's going to be an even longer one. I should really get some rest." She said, standing him and flattening out the wrinkles of her shirt.

Seth frowned slightly, also standing up. He still had so much he wanted to say to her, but he supposed it could wait. He'd prefer her to relax and rest for hers and the baby's sake.

"Do you know when your first doctor's appointment is gonna be?" He asked as she walked him to the door.

"I made the appointment for Wednesday morning."

"Can I… Can I come with you?" He asked her, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck here.

Nikki raised an eyebrow and reminded him, "It's in San Diego."

"I'll be there." He replied without missing a beat. "I mean, _only_ if you want me there."

She was quiet a moment while Seth was there silently praying she would say yes. He knew being on the road constantly, he was going to miss a lot of her pregnancy and he wanted to be there for as much as he could. He only hoped that she would let him.

She found that she wasn't very strong willed tonight with Seth, because once again, she relented. "I wouldn't mind you being there."

The beaming smile that spread across Seth's face almost had her laughing—and crying. She hadn't seen him look this genuinely happy in a while, and as much as she wanted to hate him, she missed seeing this side of him.

And Nikki knew right then and there how much trouble she was in. Seth Rollins was already worming his way back into her heart.

* * *

For the first time in months, Seth actually lied in his bed smiling. He stared up at the ceiling with so much hope throbbing in his heart. Sure, he was still scared out of his damn mind over the fact that he was going to be a father, but he and Nikki actually had a civil conversation. She said she'd think about them working on their relationship and that she wanted him at the first doctor's appointment. That didn't promise him a damn thing, but it gave him some confidence in their future.

Maybe they could finally move on. Maybe they could finally stop torturing themselves by not being together. Maybe they could finally mend what was broken.

Since betraying the Shield and aligning himself with the Authority, their relationship had laid out on thin ice, ready to crack and break at any moment. During those last weeks of their relationship, Nikki had a hard time looking at him, no matter how much she loved him or clutched on to him in sleep after a night of passion. When their break up finally happened, Seth had hardly seen or spoken to Nikki. Those few times he's bumped into her in some hallway, she would look at him with nothing but distain. It was like a punch in the gut each time, but tonight they were able to be civil. He found that to be a good sign that they could work things out.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, causing Seth to sit up on the bed. In the midst of being overly hopeful, Seth rushed to the door thinking that maybe it was Nikki.

His smile was instantly wiped from his face when he opened the door to find not the woman he loved, but the stone cold face of Roman Reigns.

"Hello, Seth."

* * *

**So, this update came sooner than I thought it would. It will definitely take me longer to post the third chapter, however. But ooooohhhh, cliffhanger! Will Roman beat Seth's ass or will they have a civil conversation like Nikki and Seth were able to? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Also, how dare Seth use his puppy dog charm on Nikki?! Who can resist that? Roman probably can...**

**Oh yeah, just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed/faved/followed this story! It means a lot to me and I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this. I will do my best to keep you all entertained!**

****EDIT: **Okay, so I needed to fix something here. This story is no longer a companion piece to '_Hope It Was Worth It_', because mathematically, Nikki would be about two months pregnant in this story and clearly that just doesn't work with how this story is panning out. So, how it's going to be from now on, is that after Seth's betrayal they continue with their relationship, trying to work it out, but it the end it doesn't, so eventually Nikki leaves Seth. I'm going to work that whole angle into the story

_**Reviews are my life source!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Three** – _A Little Help From Friends._

The first thought that entered Seth's mind was _'Oh shit_'. It was never a good feeling to be on the receiving end of a Samoan's glare, especially Roman's. And these past few months, Seth has been on the receiving end of a lot of the powerhouse's harsh glares and even some superman punches.

But the look he was given from Roman now was different. There was no lingering hope or disappointment in his gray eyes. Now there was just pure danger flaring in them resembling an angry storm.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna invite me in?" Roman's deep voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Or am I gonna have to force myself in?"

Seth knew his former tag team partner was in no way joking. Roman could break this door down if he wanted to. The stubbornness of Samoans. So, Seth stepped out of the way, allowing the bigger man into his hotel room.

"How did you find out what room I was in?" Seth asked, turning after he shut the door to find Roman looking around the room, frowning. This room was definitely more luxurious than the ones they used to share as the Shield.

Roman turned his attention back to Seth, expression blank now. "One smile at the receptionist and I can get whatever I want."

Of course the golden boy would use his charm. "So, what is it that you want?"

Roman's eyes narrowed back into a glare. "I want to make something very clear to you." Seth resisted the urge to step back when the other man approached him, looking much like a menacing predator. He refused to show fear. "What you did to me and Dean was unforgivable and I know that you don't care anymore—if you ever did care about us. It doesn't matter. This is about the Shield anymore. This is about the fact that Nikki is carrying your child. There's too much at stake if you screw that up. I want to make it clear that if you do, I will end you."

Seth blinked at the threat and then he had the audacity to laugh. That hardly lightened Roman's mood. "I'd love to know what you find so damn funny, Rollins."

"You." Seth chuckled. "You're funny. You have a lot of nerve coming here and threatening me. What makes you think I'm going to screw things up with Nikki? And what the hell makes you think you have the right to come here doing this as if you're someone of importance in Nikki's life?"

"What makes me think you're gonna screw things up with Nikki—again? Well, there's the fact that you've turned into a power and money hungry little bitch." Roman retorted and Seth's amused expression quickly turned sour. "I can definitely see you putting fame and fortune before Nikki and your kid. I mean, you already chose it over Nikki when you did nothing to help her as your new mommy tormented her this past month. As for what makes me think I have the right? It's because I _am_ someone of importance in Nikki's life. I may not be your brother anymore, but I'm _hers_. _I _was the shoulder she cried on while you pranced around with the people ruining her life. _I_ was the one who sat with her as medics checked her for any serious injuries after Stephanie would sick her lackeys on her. Don't think I have no rights to be here, Rollins. Whether you like it or not, I'm a part of Nikki's family."

An eerie silence filled the room after Roman let it all out. Seth honestly had no idea what to say. He supposed there was some part of him that thought when he destroyed the Shield that meant all ties Nikki had with the two men would be cut loose as well. He didn't think it would bring them all closer. He and Nikki had stayed together for another month after his betrayal, and he never knew it was Roman who went to check on her after the matches. It should have been Seth, obviously, but he had been trying to stay on the Authority's good side. _"Coward."_ That voice in his head mocked him again and he shook his head, trying to ignore it.

"If you hurt her again, Seth," Roman was so close to him now, he could practically smell the anger on the big man, "I'm gonna make it so that you can never walk again."

Seth didn't doubt that. He didn't doubt any of the threats given to him since Nikki announced her pregnancy. None of those people really had reason to trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt her." The Iowan stated through gritted teeth.

"Good." Roman darkly responded. "Because this isn't just about Nikki or you. There's a baby involved now and you need to take some damn responsibility. That baby needs to become your main priority. As much as I despise you, I think that child deserves to have their father in their life. And if you screw it up, Seth, someone else will step up and take your place as their father figure. Nikki can move on from you if you prove to her that your family isn't your first priority. Is that what you want?"

Anger boiled under Seth's skin. No one except himself was going to be his child's father. It made him sick to even think about. It made him even more sick that Roman sounded so sure that Seth was going to ruin things and hurt Nikki. He wasn't stupid. There was too much at stake for him to be careless.

"Like I said," he spoke dismally, "I'm not going to screw anything up. Do you actually think I'd put Nikki and our baby and the backburner? Of course they're going to be my main priority."

Roman shook his head, and Seth could see disappointment in those gray eyes again. "I honestly have no idea who you are anymore. But I do know that you're capable of being a vile human being and if you show any of those colors to your family, I will kill you. That is, if Nikki doesn't slaughter you herself first."

Seth's hands balled into fists as he and Roman stared each other down. For a split second, Seth was glad his feud has been mostly with Dean. As much of a lunatic that blonde man was, Seth knew he wouldn't survive Roman's fury. Not only did he hurt him, but he hurt people he cared about, too. Inside the ring, Roman Reigns would not stand for that.

"I think you need to leave now." Seth stated, his jaw almost hurting with how much it was clenching.

Roman sniggered, shaking his head and stepping around Seth. "Just remember what I told you." He opened the door to leave, but at the last second turned back to his old friend. "Oh, by the way, good luck cashing in that contract now."

Seth's brows furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The larger man smirked. "Daddy didn't tell you?" He asked mockingly. "He chose Brock Lesnar to face Cena at SummerSlam."

With that Roman left, the shutting door echoing in Seth's ears.

'_Fuck.'_

* * *

"So, Big Nik's really pregnant, huh?"

Dean Ambrose posed the question to his girlfriend Emma while they laid in a tangle of limbs in their hotel room bed. The Aussie trailed her fingertips over his bare chest, smiling softly in satisfaction from their recent activities.

"Ya. Three positive pregnancy tests said she really is." She responded snuggling into his side.

Dean ran his fingers through her damp hair and it still boggled him that he's become _that_ guy. Snuggling and being all lovey dovey after sex. But Emma brought out that side of him. She brought out a lot of sides of him that he never knew he had.

"They couldn't have been false positives or something?" He asked, scratching her scalp with his fingertips earning a pleased purr from the blonde woman.

"Hmm. That's unlikely. Three positives and being late on your period is a pretty solid sign that you're pregnant." Emma replied, eyes half-lidded as he continued gently scratching her head. "But she's going to the doctor's on Wednesday and they'll confirm it then."

Dean just nodded, brings Emma in closer and burying his face into her hair. She smelled of sweat and a tinge of bubblegum. That particular aroma had quickly become his favorite smell in the world. He remembered when they first met how he thought it was weird how she smelled like a certain type of candy, but oddly, it suited her. He couldn't imagine her smelling like anything else now.

Emma's expression was happy and she threw her arm around his waist and snuggled close to her boyfriend. She never thought she'd find love on her wrestling journey—that wasn't exactly on her list of things to do heading into her career. She was already in love with wrestling, but she fell for Dean Ambrose hard and fast. There had been a connection between them since the start, no matter how much they both denied it at first. And it was because of that connection that she could sense something was up.

"Dean?" She broke the silence in her soft lilt.

"Hmm?"

"I can practically feel you thinking." She told him, sitting up a bit so she could look down into his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

He was speechless for a moment. It still surprised him how easily she could read him. Surprised and bothered. He wasn't used to being so effortlessly read, but at least this was Emma. She could do anything with him.

But it was hard for him to explain this one to her. Everything that's been going on with him and Seth was messing with his head. He wanted revenge and he wanted to hurt Seth. He wanted that backstabber to suffer the way he made him and Roman suffer. But at the same time, there was a small part of him (A very small part. Miniscule, even.) that still considered the man his brother. And his brother/enemy (brenemy?) was going to be having a baby. He didn't know how to feel about that.

He didn't know if he should even feel anything about it.

"Dean," Emma laid her palm gently across his cheek, bring him back to reality once more. He could se her face creased with concern.

He sighed, grabbing her face and bringing her lips to his. She kissed him back only briefly. As much as Dean's lips could distract her, she knew he was trying to stall from answering her. "Dean." She muttered against his lips. "Dean, stop." She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his, and pouted at him. "Before we move on to round two, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

The lunatic fringe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Emma has opened him up a lot more to be comfortable talking—to her, at least. But if they could be having sex right now, he'd rather be doing that rather than talking about his feelings. But Emma wouldn't stop until he relented and then she'd be all distracted, and that'd hardly be enjoyable for either of them.

"Alright, Blondie, you win." He sighed, sitting up on the bed causing her to also sit up, wrapping some of the sheets around her bare body. "I just don't know how to feel about all of this. Nikki and Seth are having a baby. I don't even know if I should feel anything at all about it. It's not my business."

Emma sat across from him, her head tilted to the side. "Well, Nikki is our friend. So, it's alright for you to feel something about it."

Dean shook his head. "I wouldn't call Nikki and me friends. I stopped trusting her after Seth's betrayal and she stayed with him."

"Dean, you can hardly blame her for that." Emma replied, frowning. "Seth was her boyfriend, and she didn't approve of what he did, but she still loved him and tried to work things out—which didn't in the end."

"Yeah, and look where that got her. She got her ass handed to her by the Authority countless times and her scumbag boyfriend did lift a damn finger to help her. Now she's single and pregnant with said scumbag's baby."

Emma shook her head. She'd always known that Dean and Nikki weren't particularly close—they were more like those friends who bantered all the time. But since Seth's betrayal, Dean's barely said a word to the Bella Twin. If she and Nikki were together, he'd give a simple 'hey' to the brunette and the quickly be on his way. It broke Emma's heart a little, because she loved Dean so much, but Nikki has become such a sister to her.

"That just means she needs our support now more than ever." She told him in a soft tone.

He rose an eyebrow. "_Our_ support?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I would like it if we could stick together on this and support _our_ friend." Dean was frowning at her and she sighed. He could never make anything easy, could he? "Please, Dean, she's like a sister to me and I would really like it if we could both be there for her."

Dean's head fell back, hitting the headboard of the bed and he groaned. He hated it when she did that, because she knew damn well he'd do pretty much anything for her. "With the feud I'm having with Seth right now, does it really sound like a good idea I be a part of this?" He asked his girlfriend seriously. He personally didn't think it was a good idea at all. He and Seth couldn't be in the same room without trying to tear each other apart.

"I'm asking you to help me support Nikki, not Seth. I could give two rats asses about Seth."

That wasn't entirely true. Emma still cared for Seth—he had been a good friend of hers, too. But what he had done to Dean and Roman, and then to Nikki was just unacceptable in her eyes.

Dean's lips quirked at her statement. "That so? I think I'm rubbing off on ya, Blondie."

Emma smiled enticingly, her hand reaching out to touch his leg, her fingertips trailing over the sheet covering it. "Help me support Nikki and I'll _rub off_ on you."

He gave a surprised grin. "You play a dirty game, darlin', you know I can't say no to that. Alright, I'll help support Big Nik, but don't expect us to be best buddies or anything."

She beamed at him before scooting closer and giving him a kiss. "I would never expect that, but thank you."

Dean wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bare chests flush together. "Yeah-yeah. You're a filthy con artist, but now let's _rub off_ on each other, babe."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was more about Roman and Dean's reactions to Nikki's pregnancy announcement. And I apologize this took me awhile to update. I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be a good one! And of course, I had to add some Demma goodness to this chapter, because they are precious to me.**

**Next chapter will be Nikki's doctor appointment: Will Seth show up like he promised?**

**Reviews are my life source!**


End file.
